The Order of Umbridge
by Elfera
Summary: Takes place on the Monday, and Tuesday after the Animorphs meet Elfangor. There's a substitute no one likes, and Tobias gets the bright idea to annoy her. And he does it with the help of Rachel. Based on Harry Potter and the Order of Umbridge by The Hillywood Show.


Tobias' POV

"And tomorrow I will not be here." Mrs. Longbottom said. But Ms. Umbridge will be here." I moaned a little at that. I. Hate. Umbridge. She is… ugh. Maybe I could skip school. Fly a little. No. Jake would be angry at that. I sighed a little, before I got an idea, from a thing I saw on YouTube. Tweak some things, and" I smiled. Now who… my eyes trailed over to Rachel. Maybe she would like to.

After class I decided to talk to her.

"Hey Rachel" I said she slowed down, and smiled as I caught up to her. "Do you like Ms. Umbridge." Rachel laughed.

"No. Way." I grinned.

"Have you seen those Hillywood videos?" Rachel nodded.

"Why?"

"Have you see Harry Potter and the Order of Umbridge." Rachel's eyes widened as she realized what I was talking about. Then a grin seeped onto her face.

"Oh yeah. Why? Want to do that to Ms. Umbridge?" I nodded.

_**The next day.**_

"I can't believe we're doing this!" Rachel said with a laugh, as we put stuff in our desks. (Luckily we sat next to each other.)

"I know" I said laughing. "I would have never done this before." Rachel looked at me.

"Why?"

"I guess, I'm a little shy." I said. "Harry Potter." Rachel laughed.

"Well, Ron Weasley. We'll have revenge on this substitute soon enough."

_**Five minutes into class.**_

Rachel was taking notes, looking absolutely bored. I sighed and set my pencil down. Before fidgeting.

"Miss!" I called raising my hand. "Miss! In case you haven't noticed I'm wearing a wool cloak, can we get a window open in here?" Miss. Umbridge stared at me from the front of the room. People turned around to look at me, with bewildered expressions. Marco was smirking. "It's really hot." Rachel smiled, and looked up.

"Yeah" she said. "Miss. Miss! Can we go outside please?" I sat up, leaning forward in interest.

"Yeah!"

"That way I can find out how many I can fit on the equipment! Can I?"

"Yeah!" I said before we both sat back, with annoyed expressions. "Miss, you gonna be a real teacher please?

"Yeah cause you're just a student, aren't ya Miss?"

"Miss, Miss!" I said. "What's your name again Miss?

"My name is Miss. Umbridge." She said not amused.

"Yeah" Rachel said. "Miss. Dumbridge?" Rachel asked I let out a sound of amusement. "Did she say Miss. Dumbridge?"

"IT'S UMBRIDGE!" Miss. Umbridge shouted.

"Well it sounded like Dumbridge to me." Rachel and I said at the same time.

"You have to be clearer if you want to be a proper teacher, Miss."

"Umbridge." I spoke up. "Alright" I said holding up my hand again. "Miss, Miss! What's your first name again Miss?"

"Yeah."

"You do not need to know my first name." Miss. Umbridge said. "It shows respect."

"Well you know us Miss!" I said.

"Yeah!"

"I'm Tobias Collen!"

"And I'm Reilly Berenson!"

"It's Rachel" I whispered.

"And I'm Rachel Berenson! You don't demand respect Miss. You earn it."

"Alright Miss. We know it starts with a D. It's on your register."

"Yeah."

"So is the D for Daphne?"

"What the devil?" Rachel whispered, as she laughed into her sleeve.

"It's Dolores." I said.

"Dolores?!" Rachel cried in amusement.

"Bloody hell, what a stupid name." I said.

"I would never want to name someone something as dumb as chorus."

"Chorus!" I explained.

"Chorus!" Rachel said with laughter.

"Chorus!"

"Chorus!"

"Chorus everybody!" I said clapping, as Rachel and I disappeared behind our desks. Before we brought up puppets that looked like us.

"Double, double, toil and trouble! Umbridge is a big fat lumble. Double, double, toil and trouble. Something wicked yes she is!" We set our puppets to the side. And came up clapping.

"Oh, you should've let them laugh at this Miss." I said.

"No" Rachel said.

"It's not fair everybody."

"Shut up everybody!" Rachel cried. "It was good!" Then we opened our desks to get something out. And then put them down, showing our huge mugs of butterbeer. We took some sips, and I pulled mine away, whipped cream on my lip, and saw the look on Umbridge's face.

"Miss this is just butterbeer that Rachel's mother made!"

"It's fantastic!" I frowned.

"Bloody hell." I said. Before setting my butterbeer aside, and looking very, very bored. Then Rachel leaned over and pretended to whisper to me. I smiled, and raised my hand. "Miss!" Rachel set hers aside, and leaned over with her hand raised.

"Miss!" we said together.

"Are you Voldemort?" I asked putting my hand down.

"Yeah" Rachel said. "Because we have no clue who Voldemort is!"

"We would like to learn about him!" we said together. "We would like to learn about him!" Rachel licked the whipped cream off her face. Then we opened our desks, and put on pink scarves and hats. Then we grabbed some teacups.

"Miss" I said as I wiped some of the whipped cream off my face, and ate it. "Miss"

"Miss" I looked at her with a horrified expression.

"Is that a spider on your lip, Miss?!" I let out a small gasp.

"No" Rachel said. "That's a big hairy mole." I let out a sigh of relief.

"Thought it was a spider."

"No, we're not being nasty to you Miss." Rachel said. "I was just told that I must not tell lies."

"Yeah" I said smiling as I set the teacup on the floor, next to the butterbeer. "Mustn't tell lies Miss." I took my scarf off, and set it on my desk. Rachel scoffed, and took off both hat, and scarf. And threw them to the side.

"Miss can we stop please? I can't seem to figure out why you would replace Longbottom." Rachel said.

"Yeah."

"Can we have a debate about it?" Rachel stood up her hand waving in the air.

"Can we?" I asked.

"Can we have a debate about it?" Rachel plopped down in her chair. Then she opened her desk, and closed it. Then she stood. "Okay Miss. Miss, I'm serious now right? No, not Sirius Black. I'm real serious, I have a real serious problem here. Now right I mean it. Now my vintage Gucci bag has gone missing. So that means that there's like, a burglar, in the school."

"I'm going to check my desk too." I said.

"He's going to check his desk too." Rachel said. I opened my desk and quickly shut it. I gasped.

"Oh Miss!"

"Oh Miss."

"Miss" I raised my hand. "I got a burglar in my desk too!"

"He's got a burglar too."

"Oh" I said slamming my hand to the desk and I stood. "And my cat's gone missing Miss! DUDE!"

"If any of you bullies took our stuff, I swear I'm going to punch you!" Rachel said glaring around.

"Yeah she's gonna get you." I said sadly.

"Oh Miss this is really important!" Rachel cried raising her hand. "You know I'm nothing against those sales without my Gucci bag!" We sighed and plopped down on our chairs. Then slumped. There was a pause before Rachel sat up, and raised her hand. "So can you write a note about it? What happened?"

"Yeah cause you saw it!" I said.

"Yeah you saw it. It's not a lie!"

"You saw it!" we said together.

Miss. Umbridge threw down her chalk, and started to walk out of the room.

"Miss?" Rachel asked.

"Miss?"

"Miss?"

"She's gone to get Mr. Chapman" I whispered to Rachel. "She's gone to get Mr. Chapman!"

"If she gets Mr. Chapman I'm going to say she had a nervous breakdown." Then we looked at each other, before shoving the scarfs away. And we stood as Mr. Chapman walked in.

"Good morning Mr." I took my hat off. "Chapman."

"We were just trying to get our work done Mr. Chapman." Rachel said.

"My cat, Dude's gone missing." I said.

"My Gucci" Rachel looked down with a depressed expression.

"Do I need to report you to prison?" Mr. Chapman asked. We shook our heads.

"No you don't need to report us to prison, Mr. Chapman" we said together.

"And you won't do this again?"

"We won't Mr. Chapman." We said. "Good morning Mr. Chapman." We said and I sat down. Watching as he left. Rachel leaned over, and then shouted at Miss. Umbridge when Mr. Chapman left.

"Now you've had to at this school Dumbridge!" Rachel shouted.

"Yeah" I said. "And when Longbottom gets back, he'll think you're completely out of control now."

"Yeah." Rachel said. We crossed our arms, and slumped in our desks. Then Rachel flung herself at the desk, and I did the same.

"I'm not feeling very well Miss, I'm sorry."

"She's not feeling well at all." I said.

"It's my head!" she said. "It's always hurting." She placed her head on the desk.

"She's having migraines." I said. "She could faint Miss!"

"I have fainted." Rachel mumbled.

"She has fainted!" I placed my head on my arms, and groaned. Rachel joined me in the groaning, and then the bell rang.

"BELL!" We said together and ran out of the room, after gathering our school things.

_**Later**_

"That. Was. Awesome!" Marco said smiling as he plopped down on a hay bale in Cassie's barn.

"What was?" Cassie asked.

"Rachel and Tobias were annoying Miss. Umbridge today!" Cassie smiled.

"It was pretty funny."


End file.
